In paper manufacture, pigments and fillers, e.g. clays, calcium carbonate, titanium dioxide, are applied to the paper to increase the brightness and opacity. The main function of fillers is to fill the interstices between the fibers in the paper so that an opaque surface is obtained upon calendering the treated paper. Pigments give paper additional features such as smoothness and brightness. The industry has long sought a filler or pigment which has properties superior to clay or calcium carbonate but yet is less expensive than TiO.sub.2.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a new relatively inexpensive pigment composition possessing superior opacifying power, high whiteness and high gloss characteristics for use, for example, in coating paper.
A further object of the present invention is to provide paper having superior opacity, whiteness and gloss properties.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel, improved filled paper.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel, improved coated paper.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved methods of making a superior paper product.